Field office
A Field Office, sometimes abbreviated FO, is a type of cog building. They came out on Test on January 20, 2011http://www.mmocentralforums.com/forums/showthread.php?t=268860 and February 17, 2011http://www.mmocentralforums.com/forums/showthread.php?t=271601 to the public. Only Sellbot Field Offices were finished and released publicly in Toontown Online. History Field offices were created for Mover & Shakers, because they were the best cogs in the mega Sellbot invasions: for stealing jokes from shopkeepers. These invasions started by the Vice President as a retaliation from the events of Operation: Storm Sellbot, when doodles chewed the wires in Sellbot Headquarters, causing power shortages. Field Offices were officially released on the open server on February 17, 2011. Lawbot Field Offices owned by Legal Eagles existed within the game files of Toontown Online nearly completed but were never released. They involved toons entering the facade, taking a propeller and zooming past legal eagles and other lawbots, and reaching the exit. Once there the toons would collect laff from laff barrels until a cog comes down another elevator. After defeating them, the toons go to the final floor and free the encaptured shopkeeper. Procedures There are two floors in a field office. The difficulty of these depends on the neighborhood the field office is in. Cogs are usually higher leveled cogs, such as level ten in Donald's Dock, whereas there are level twelve in Donald's Dreamland. Also, the harder the playground, the more cogs there are. Mover Maze battling cogs in the Mover Maze]] Once a toon enter the maze, there are several water coolers scattered around the map. If a toon touches one, they fill up a water balloon that they can throw at the cogs. There are several Cold Callers and Name Droppers walking around throughout the maze, combined with four large Mover & Shakers. When a toon defeats a small cog, they drop jokes. The number of jokes dropped depends on the cog beaten: a Cold Caller will drop two jokes; a Name Dropper will drop three. Name Droppers move fast, whereas Cold Callers are slower. Mover & Shakers will make filing cabinets fall from the ceiling. They do not inflict damage but will pop a toon's water balloon if he or she is holding one, making them go back and get a new one. s]] A Mover & Shaker must have two water balloons thrown at it to defeat it. Once all four of the Mover & Shakers have been defeated, toons will have 60 seconds to get into the open elevator. After getting into the elevator, the toons will receive laff points. The amount of laff points depends on how fast the toon gets into the elevator. Then he or she will proceed to the executive suite. There is a time limit of 240 seconds on this floor. A map is displayed on the bottom right corner of the screen. At the start, the map is shrouded and needs exploring. After defeating all the Mover & Shakers, the map completely reveals itself. Obstacles Executive Suite The executive suite is the top floor of a field office. In this room, there are two elevators and a shopkeeper trapped in a cage. Toons will fight a cog battle to rescue the shopkeeper from the cage. The cogs in the executive suite range from levels one to twelve. Even if there is a cog invasion, the cogs in the executive suite will always be Sellbots. After defeating all the cogs, the cage will fall and open, and the shopkeeper will walk out, give thanks, and reward the toons with an SOS card. SOS toons Field office SOS toons range from no stars to two stars. These SOS cards are rewarded by the shopkeeper of the toon building. Unlike the Vice President SOS cards, where the number of stars depends on the rarity, field office SOS cards depend on what neighborhood the field office is in, but any SOS of any rarity may be rewarded: *0 star SOS cards are more likely to appear in Toontown Central and Donald's Dock *1 star SOS cards are more likely to appear in Daisy Gardens and Minnie's Melodyland *2 star SOS cards are more likely to appear in The Brrrgh and Donald's Dreamland Trivia *The boss' opening phrase is: "I don't take meetings with toons." *If the timer reaches 60 seconds, the music will change to "Cog-tastrophe!" *There are several differences between a regular cog building and a field office: **Field offices do not register as cog buildings on the Cog Radar. **Field offices are not counted towards any Toontasks for Sellbot buildings or cog buildings. ***They do, however, count towards apprentice tasks in regards to helping a new toon defeat a cog building. **Field offices cannot be summoned. **Field offices do not contain the word "Inc." in its name. ***The COGS name would be COG instead. *The faster a toon reaches the exit, the more laff points he or she is rewarded with, but if the toon does not reach the exit in 60 seconds, he or she will be automatically teleported to the elevator and lose zero to 50 laff points, depending on the playground. *Like cog buildings, field offices are extremely rare in Toontown Central. *Since an update in March 2012, normal cog buildings appear more often than field offices. *If a field office is present in the street, the maximum cog level, specifically for Sellbots, will increase by one. **These cogs will create a field office if they take over a building, and never a regular building. *Other than Donald's Dreamland and Polar Place, the level of the boss is one level above the maximum cog building boss level (for example, in Donald's Dock, a boss would be level 10). *Although field offices are not exactly considered cog buildings, it is taken over the same exact way a Cog building is invaded. *Even though the field offices were given to Mover & Shakers, many different cogs appear in the building. *Field Offices can be found on any street on any district. In other languages Gallery Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cog buildings